epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Tupac Shakur VS Johann Sebastian Bach
'Sup everyone and welcome to my third battle! I'm so glad that more people (even tough it's a very small group, but it's alright) are watching my fan-made series and I even got some cool ideas from you, guys. So, all I can say is a huge thank you and don't stop posting suggestions that I might use them. Now this battle it's a very popular match, that you can see it in this wikia or even on youtube. At first, I wasn't so sure to do it, but then I tought....hmmm....ok...let's finish this thing, and yeah, here it is. I don't know what you will think about this battle, but I find it cool. This battle features German composer and musician of the Baroque period, Johann Sebastian Bach, rapping against legendary rapper and songwriter, Tupac Shakur to determine who was a major influence in their musical genre. And speaking of Tupac, this is also for the first time that an American character is used in my series, so I'm glad that is 2Pac. :D Anyway, enjoy! Beat : Dragon Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Bach :' (starts at 0:15) Of all the well-known legendary and powerful geniuses of music I have to battle this moustached monkey with his style so amusing I’m a well-educated man, while you spit on microphone only fart Call me the daddy of classical music, ask Beethoven and Mozart Over 300 sacred cantatas and a two Passions! Feel my wrath So great and dope, that even The Beatles followed my path While your legacy is composed by Nicki Minaj and Lil’ Wayne And yet again, I’m gonna beat you here in your own domain! Don’t wanna step and fight against this Notorious J.S.B.! Because in the end, you’ll know that I’m a more talented M.C. What’s the matter, Makaveli? You’re looking pretty pale Maybe because of the time you spent in that dirty ugly jail By the MTV, in 2006 you were ranked a disgraceful number 2 While I’m always number 1, that proves that I’m better than you I’ve won this battle now, so you better retreat to your ghetto, dummy! Since you died on Friday the 13th, it proves that here you’ll be unlucky 'Tupac :' (0:58) If this fat imbecile fuck thinks that he’s superior, he must be high! ‘Cause when 2Pac is released, you’re getting knocked into the sky I’m gonna make this powdered bitch lose his touch, until he cries My real eyes realize that you’re saying real lies Nigga, I had enough of your yapping, I can get you down on my knees Don’t say shit ‘bout me, cause Only God Can Judge Me This bastard claim that he’s the best, but he’s just a huge dick Your music is outdated, everyone's got Eyez On Me, prick! Not to mention your shitty ass Motets put me down to sleep! So this is my biggest threat? An old boring walrus with a wig? Step up to me, fool! Or your fat booty will get slapped This is the ultimate rap zone and you can’t even adapt I’m a self-made man, while you need the help of your daddy To get into the music and be what you are, you lil’ fatty! Don’t need to open my mouth to show you that I can rap One insult you say against me and you won't be Bach! 'Bach :' (1:41) HA! That’s the best that you can? You’re all bark and no bite From what I can see and hear, your mic skills aren’t that bright Plus your pal, Snoop, was once tough, ‘til he turned into a weasel I mean his appearance in ‘’Wiggle’’, makes him look like a pervizzle So that’s your strong and great legacy? You’re clearly dizzy Your time is up, Mr. Shakur! Defeating you will be so Eazy My compositions are golden, they will last for many ages I made a future for jazz music, while you became nameless 'Tupac :' (2:03) Nameless? Me? You don't know what you're talking about People loved me so much, they even made a hologram after 2Pac Forgot that your ugly parents died before your wrinkly balls dropped And your Chorale Preludes are as boring as shit, you fuck! Like Eminem, I'm a Rap God! I leave the rough path of Thug Life Try to say another shitty crap and you will never see the sunlight! I'm gonna make you feel in more pain than the bullets who made me dead I wanted to have oral sex with a whore, but looks like I'm nailin' one instead! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP..... (the logo gets shot multiple times) OF...... 'HIIIIII.....STO....RYYYYY ! ' (the logo falls down) Poll Who won? Bach Tupac Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts